Mutant Flyer
by Lacy Fox
Summary: I'm Skye, the angel taken from everything that's good. I have a secret, that's hidden from the world. I am a 'Mutant Flyer'. I got into a fight with Wolfgang over my 'human-ness' in SCIENCE, the company I work with, who want to posses what I have in me.
1. It Begins

Hi, I'm Skye, I've got long and wavy brown hair, and as my father frequently told me as a child; my eyes are blue like deep lagoons, just like my mothers. He said the crystals in my eyes reflect a thousand stars and the y shine so bright like your soul the moon reflects this beauty shining through them. Which I will admit is the opposite of my colleagues where I work. I work for SCIENCE, a huge company in America, who aim to create a better human race by using science, and that is all anyone knows. I work a level below management where most tasks bypass me and go straight to the lower orders and Management. It felt more like Administration work rather than a Second Manager post, so I obviously do not get much work come my way. I'm not complaining though, I get paid a lot for doing nothing and not talking about my work too others (much). I do however have some concerns over some of my colleagues; they do not seem to be completely, human. (Especially Wolfgang)

Wolfgang is tall and he has a dark soul. He has the shiniest, palest wolf-like eyes that could pierce a thousand hearts, and more. His hair is cut in a short style and is silver, and his voice; deep and booming that can shake a building with one word (and you always know when he's coming). This man knows the business inside and out. He could kill without a thought, the only thing he hates more than losing is me at the moment. I don't know his role in SCIENCE yet, but I guess its important. That has (again) bypassed me.

I am the luckiest girl alive right now though, despite all that. I have someone so special and wonderful in my life that almost nothing else matters, just this person and I. This person is Jesse, my drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend, with his shiny mousey hair, beautiful blue eyes, soft skin, a great body and a smile that makes me melt every time I see it. When I look at him, I see everything great. He's wonderful and I can't find the right words to tell him and I wish that I knew the words to say.

This all began when Jesse and I moved into our new house. We had to move because work demanded that we do. They needed me to head up the new Department of Science in California (DoSC), (which means I get to manage the department so I don't miss out on anything new). Jesse and I had now moved all of our limited possessions in small boxes into the house and had sorted through everything we owned; placing them in various places around the house. This was now ours; we've entered the new world away from everything that had happened previous. After all, we'd gone through a lot to date and thought this was the best move, to get away. We knew our feelings were strong and there was nothing standing in the way of us anymore. We were free.

We settled into the new house quickly and into our new way of living with each other always around. It was one of the best things we've done. We'd just had dinner and we were standing in the kitchen of our new house washing our dishes by hand, with me washing and Jesse drying them as we did we were laughing and messing around with the bubbles we'd created in the sink from washing up. We heard the phone ring and Jesse dried his hands and went to answer it. While he was gone I finished the dishes and stacked them neatly in the cupboard and stood up looking out of the window over the sink.

I picked up the cloth by the sink and began drying the counter around the sink. As I did Jesse came back in the room dressed in his military uniform, he looked shocked. He looked at me and said "work just called, there's a tornado warning across this area and surrounding areas. They want me to go and help evacuate the areas and move people to safe locations. They said the most at risk are the other areas so I've got to go to those first, I'll be back soon" I looked into his eyes worried and he took me into his arms and kissed me hard on the lips and let me go. "If one comes while I'm gone, get into the cellar and hide in there"

"Okay" I said, letting him go.

As time went by the skies got darker and I gathered the most important items in the house and took them down into the cellar. I sat in the living room watching the skies turn when the doorbell went. I got up slowly and answered the door hesitatingly. "I forgot my key" I heard the man at the door say. As I opened the door relief came over me when I heard Jesse's soothing voice and say Jesse stood at the door unhurt. I threw my arms around him holding him tight. He came into the house and went upstairs to get changed, while I went in to the kitchen to grab a drink. I took a glass out of the wall-hanger and went to the sink and filled my glass with cold water. I took a mouthful of my cool glass of water and put the cup down on the counter, while watching the skies. I looked out of the window that was overlooking the garden, which Jesse and I need to put a lot of work into to make it look alive and fully grown, instead of its old and dark appearance.

I stood in silence as Jesse came up behind me and slowly put his arms around my waist and held me tightly to him while he kissed my neck softly and I lay my head back on his shoulder. "It's getting dark outside" I said. "It looks very different today"

"It's just a storm, the tornado threat has passed now, and that's why I'm back here now" Jesse assured me. We stood inside the kitchen watching the sky change and transform into what looked like a dark shadow lurking over the state. I could see the clouds swirling in the sky and getting closer to the ground. That's when I realised what was happening. Something was forming in the distance from the sky, with a tornado warning (that was believed to have passed); it could only be that one thing. As it formed in the distance, Jesse and I watched it touch down.

When it did, we felt the ground shudder underneath us as the pressure shook the ground. We waited a moment to see where the tornado was going to go. We saw it start towards us. I looked at Jesse panic-stricken. "C'mon" Jesse said quickly but calmly to me. He grabbed my hand as we ran into our cellar through the heavy wooden hatch in the living room under the large mat we had covering it. We turned the lights on the in cellar so we could find somewhere to hideout in there. As he searched I closed the hatch door quickly and hurried down the steps into Jesse's arms in the corner of the cellar.

The lights flickered out in the cellar and Jesse and I were submerged into total darkness while we waited it was silent and nothing moved, until we could hear the rumbling tornado getting closer and closer to us. Jesse held me tighter as he and I were both terrified. The rumbling got so loud and we could hear our house and surrounding houses being ripped off their foundations like cardboard cut-outs in a doll house. The tornado ripped the cellar hatch right of its hinges and we watched as it ripped through the tornado breaking into each separate piece of wood that it began as. The air whipped around Jesse and I forcefully and began to separate us.

Jesse held me as tight as he could to stop me being taken away from him by the tornado. His strong grip was no match for the ferocity of the tornado and his grip began to slip and in the moment before I was seized from him he and I locked eyes "I'll be okay, I promise. I love you" I shouted slightly panicked, but I never showed how scared I truly was.

"I love you too Skye" He replied, shouting back to me over the noise of the tornado.. The tornado got its way with me and took me from his strong hold. As it did I hit the entrance to the cellar hard and was knocked out. My fate is now up to the tornado.


	2. Look in the Mirror

I woke up lying face down in a dirty coloured field covered in splintered wood and smashed cars around with broken siding from house. My left hand extended above my head and my right down by my side, my hair trailed over my left shoulder and was sprawled out across the dirty grass. Blinking fast, I brought myself back into the light. I did not know where I was or what happened to get me there. All I could remember was loud noises, screaming, and cracking; then I was here in this field struggling to comprehend what happened to me.

I tried to lift my top half off the ground but could not move. I realised that there was heavy debris piled on my back so I pushed it off with a lot of force, seeing as I was injured enough not to be able to move under the strain and pain I was in. I shifted the heavy debris off me eventually (after many attempts). I was still feeling as though something was on my back, but even when I was stood up I could not tell what it was. As I lifted myself up off the ground I looked around at the field I was in, rubbing my neck as it was sore and stinging, from what I don't know. I still could not tell where I was, but I saw the debris scattered over the field and all around. I saw trees toppled over around the field and others in the field next to the field I was in.

I stumbled over to the hedge-line separating the field I was in to the one next to this field across the debris from where I had previously lay in the grass; I found a gate in the hedges and went over to it. The faces that were looking my way and those people that were helping others get free from the debris all stopped and looked directly at me in shock, awe and confusion. I heard someone whisper to the person they're helping "Don't worry, God has blessed us with an Angel sent from heaven, we're all going to be alright" I looked back at them all staring at me and got confused. I rubbed my neck again because it was still stinging.

I stumbled back across the field out on to the road that was next to the field that I had been disposed into. As I exited the field I looked up and down the road. Telegraph poles had been knocked over, cars were in the ditches and stranded across the road. There were no people in the road, and there was nothing left of the houses that should have stood on the vacant foundations that were left behind. I could see what looked like a faint village outlined in the distance flattened and torn apart. There was one building left standing, but I could not make out what was written on the side of the mountain.

I was completely lost in this area. I did not recognise anything, there was nothing left of what was potentially meant to be here. I could imagine the activity and life that could have thrived here and then looked around with these images and the place lit up. I walked down the road away from the field I came out of. "HELP" I could hear a voice shouting, getting louder as I got closer. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" All of a sudden a woman with short blond hair bobbing around her face as she ran out between two discarded cars chucked onto the road like cardboard. "Oh my"" she gasped as they saw me "…an Angel" she stuttered.

"I'm not an Angel, sorry, I'm Skye"

"Oh my" she gasped again "such an Angelic name, Becky, come here, look! I'll go to Bella" The first woman went back behind the car that she came out of, and I heard I whispering to the girl on the floor that everything's okay, the Angel Skye has come to bless us. I saw a short blond haired girl come out from behind the car covered in blood, her hair matted with crimson blood from the girl behind the car. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me standing by the car, she gasped loudly and said in awe

"You're beautiful" I blushed and said;

"I'm Skye, from DoSC, what can I do to help your sister?"

"She was hurt by the falling car, please bless her, so she'll be alright."

"Let me see" I said as I walked around the car slowly with both women watching me with intent. I moved over to the girl between the cars and something bumped the car and knocked me back a little. But there was nothing there, so I knelt down by the girl and began issuing orders to the two women. I told them to get some water to clean the wounds the girl had gained and to find some cloth to clean up the blood.

I went through my ABCD's when the woman had gone to do the tasks I set them. I checked the girl's airways, and they appeared clear and she was breathing, but barely, she seemed close to collapsing. I checked her circulation and that was still moving, and she didn't seem to have any disabilities, she was just weak from the incident.

The two women got back to the girl on the floor and gave me a bucket of water and cloths. I used the cloths to mod up the bleeding on the girl's body and I cleaned the wounds with the ice cold water. As I did this the girl stopped breathing and her circulation slowed down and died away. I instructed Becky, the second woman to come out from behind the car to hold the cloth tight to the wound while I performed CPR on the girl. The girl came to and she looked up at me and fainted.

The first woman looked at me in shock and horror, because she thought that her daughter had died again. "Don't worry" I said, "she's only fainted"

"Good, good. Thank you"

"You're welcome ma'am"

"No, no, I really mean it, thank you so much" she went to grab my hand to shake it to thank me, but she stopped and went to take her hand back but I took hers and shook it softly, smiling and nodding to her to assure her that it was okay.

"She'll be okay now, keep pressure on the wound and call a doctor if you can so that they can get it stitched for her."

"Thank you again"

"It's not a problem" I said as I began to walk away. I stopped and turned around and looked back to the woman and said "you wouldn't happen to know what happened here. I don't know where I am, or what happened.

"I don't know where we are, but there was a huge tornado that tore through everything and disposed of us here."

"Okay thanks" I said and continued walking.

"Skye" she said after me. I turned around to look at her "You really are an Angel, but not necessarily in disguise, you don't seem to know that. Look in the mirror and you'll see" I looked at her puzzled and replied

"Okay, will do ma'am" I walked over to the nearest abandoned vehicle and looked into its left-hand-side mirror and stopped completely frozen to the spot, in shock of what I could see behind me.

I saw huge white Angel wings protruding out from my back arching outwards. I looked in awe at these beautifully woven wings that I was wearing. I then got confused by how the got there. I'd never had wings before the tornado and this was not what I'd expected to see afterwards either. My neck was still stinging so I rubbed it again to make the feeling go away. This time I felt a scratch mark on my neck and picked up a broken mirror on the floor by the car and held it up in front of me turning to face away from the cars mirror so I could see where the scratch was. I was shocked to see perfectly drawn Angel wings, which were just a black outline tattoo on the back of my neck.

The tattoo looked like a pair of black outlined Angel wings. That curved to form an almost heart-like shape. The clear-cut pattern drawn on my neck was so simple and a mark to show what I was. Once I calmed down and was acclimatised to my new pair of wings they began to shrink. They then disappeared under my white vest-top and under my skin. I looked back at the mirror on the car and saw the familiar face and body that I was used to. I looked away and back to the mirror again to make sure that these wings had hidden.

The mark on my neck did not disappear with the wings. I knew it was here to stay and there was nothing I could do to get rid of it. The only thing on my mind is whether Jesse is okay, and where he is. What would he think about this? Is it a curse or blessing? What would this mean for he and I? Will we make it through this? Would he be the same as everyone I've seen already? Would he just stare? I do know one thing though.

I have to get back


	3. What Do You Want Me To Do?

I began to check all of my pockets, frantically and desperately looking for my phone. I needed to call Jesse so I could tell him that I am alright. I stopped looking in my pockets and began to quickly pat myself down to find my phone and realised it was long gone. So I can't call Jesse, there was not a pay phone in sight and even if there was I had no cash to use it.

I stopped and thought quickly to myself about what to do next. I decided that I should get going, in whichever direction I pick, just pick one. So I decided to continue walking in the direction I'd set out in the first place. There must have been a reason why I chose that one.

I walked trancelike, with uncertainty in every step, looking for a sign as to where I was. I never saw a single sign on my travels, just rubble and mess scattered over the roads and fields around me. I heard screaming and muttering and people gasping as I walked through the shattered towns, all looking at me, as I seem to be un-phased by the nightmare.

Days later I get back to the house. It's a complete mess with rubble everywhere. I looked around; awestricken at what used to be our Paradise. I sat on a pile of rubble in which should be the living room. I began thinking as hard as I could to where Jesse could or would be if he got out of the house after the tornado had gone.

I worked out quickly where he'd be, we'd decided on a safe house if the unthinkable happened. The tornado was pretty unthinkable, he must be there if he's anywhere. I found a car nearby and got in, immediately starting it up and driving to this house.

I arrived at the house I'd decided Jesse must be at and Wolfgang was already at the door talking to Jesse, questioning him, "So you have no idea where she is?" Wolfgang asked Jesse, as I heard the question; something told me I should not be found, so I fearfully hid around the corner of the fence so he would not see me. I listened carefully to the rest of their conversation to get a clue why Wolfgang is here.  
>"Nope, sorry, after the tornado came down and took her away, I have no idea" Jesse answered, casually<br>"The toooornado?" Wolfgang said with a sly smile on his face, he continued in a sarcastic manner "Oh that must be awful, are you alright Jesse?"  
>"Yea, I will be, do you, err… want to come in for a cup of tea?" Jesse asked carefully.<br>"Why not?" Wolfgang said stepping forward to enter the house, I then saw Wolfgang hold Jesse against the wall in one foul sweep through the window. I sat behind the fence I was hiding behind so as not to be seen by Wolfgang, I panicked and watched the whole thing from where I was sat. I couldn't go inside to help him, it looks like they're hunting me for something, for the tornado. They're desperate for something, but what ever it was is what is keeping Jesse alive right now.

I crept to the window to hear what was being said between the two. Wolfgang leant in closer to Jesse and I felt my heart in my throat. "I have a little job for you Jesse" Wolfgang said as Jesse was held against the wall, Jesse not moving, showing no fear for Wolfgang.  
>"What's that?" Jesse asked in audible pain<br>"I have something I need you to do for me, it's a surprise what" Wolfgang said. Jesse swallowed hard and I looked away as Wolfgang knocked Jesse unconscious and lifted him over his shoulder to carry him out. Frightened I hid around the corner of the house so I wouldn't be seen. I watched helplessly as Wolfgang bundled Jesse into the back of his 4X4 car, and speed of into the distance. I jumped into Jesse's car and started the engine miraculously, without a key, not thinking too hard about it I followed them, to who knows where.

They kept driving until they hit an old abandoned school and parked up behind one of the buildings and took Jesse inside. There was nothing I could do to help him. I watched as they took him to the second floor of the building and I lost him there. I waited and heard footsteps down the stairs, this time it was two people. It sounded like Wolfgang, and another man. They were talking about how they needed me to transport something by plane somewhere and Jesse was the best bait they could get as they knew about my strong attachment to him. I again hid as I watched them come out.

This other man was tall and from his skin can see that he spends a lot of time sunning himself. He had black hair and was wearing sunglasses. He had a distinct voice I would never forget. I waited until they were far enough away for me to make a break for it inside to get Jesse. I got up from my crouched hiding position and snuck inside, sneaking up the stairs and through some doors to the upper level. I saw lines of rooms all dark and covered in cobwebs and at the end of the hall I saw the only room with a light on. I walked suspiciously down to the room and opened the door slowly as it creaked loudly, echoing through the building. I walked in a two people came up behind me grabbing me and holding me tight. Another man contacted someone using a walkie-talkie and said to the person on the other end "We have the girl". I stopped struggling and looked at that man, as the door swung open and Wolfgang strutted in.

"Well, well, well… Skye, good to have you back with us. We thought we'd lost you. We were going to send a search party out to get you, but you're here." He said smiling, but trying to sound concerned. He continued "How did you survive the tornado we sent for you?"  
>"I'm going to tell you nothing, until you get these goons off me and let Jesse go!"<br>"Now, now Skye" Wolfgang signalled for the men to let go of me, but instead they forced me to sit down on a dusty school chair lifting dust off the chair as I was forced onto it. "I can't do that Skye, you should know how this evil villain plays out yourself. After all, you've known me for so long." I looked darkly towards Wolfgang clearly in pain from being restrained, my brown hair falling over my face, covering my hatred, but he continued. "You see Skye I need you to deliver a package by plane for me, the plane will be where the package is dropped off, so to speak and you are the perfect person to do the job".  
>"Why should I do that?"<br>"Because… Skye, we have Jesse and if you cross us…"  
>"You hurt him and I swear I'll"<br>"Hurt him? We would never do that, it's not harsh enough for your penalty for not complying with us" I hesitated and couldn't speak, and Wolfgang continued "You cross us and we'll kill him and then you". He said bluntly, I looked at him with tears in my eyes,  
>"What do you want delivered?" I asked with fear in my voice<br>"A little surprise for California. You see, you know how much I despise humans, and there are simply too many of them around. So, we plan to wipe them out state-by-state. Each head of the Departments will follow us; we're making them, pay, attention… and giving them an incentive to work."  
>"What are you saying?"<br>"That you, Skye" He chuckled, "will be the start of a revolution! Just don't cross us. Bring him in!" He paused as Jesse was pushed through the door. "Or we'll kill him" Wolfgang said looking at me with a dark smile. My eyes shot to Jesse full of fear and confusion. I looked back at Wolfgang, and quickly studied him.  
>"And, if I do this, Jesse will not be harmed in anyway"<br>"Of course" Wolfgang said slyly and muttered under his breath "not by us".  
>"Okay, I'll do it" I said looking back at Jesse and then at Wolfgang<br>"Take him away!" Wolfgang said, splitting the air around him. "So Skye, we have information to give you"  
>"What information?" I asked hesitatingly<p>

Wolfgang stood up and moved his chair closer to me, turning it so it's back faced me. He straddled the chair, him facing me and leaned over the back of it being handed a pack of paper from one of the men in the room with us. He said;

"This is what you must do; Step One: Get on this bus tomorrow" He pointed out the bus number on the paper. "These are ordinary people. Here's the tickets and information about this". He handed me part of the pack of paper, he pointed to a particular seat on the bus and said; "You will sit in this seat, you will get off the bus to say goodbye to your mother, tell her you're moving country, or something she will believe to be true. You will have 5 minutes only with her. Get back on the bus, it will have been waiting for you. The bus will stop here, get of the bus. Meet us outside this building and we will transfer you to East-Field Airport ourselves. Step Two: Wait outside this building. We'll come down to you. Step Three: Get in the designated car with the package and drive to the airport. We will follow at a safe distance to make sure you do, we'll watch you board and take off. Step four is the most important… Pray that God will be merciful".

I looked at him confused and he continued. "The golden rule is that you tell no-one about our very sensitive, bomb."  
>"Bomb?" was all I could muscle up the courage to say, but all it was heard in was a whisper. I was terrified to know what I was going to be a part of.<br>"If you bail on us now Skye, we will have no choice but to kill your beloved Jesse, NO-ONE is to know about this. You will be watched through the entire operation, try to tell someone, and we kill Jesse. Go now Skye and make your preparations".

Tomorrow finally came, just before sunset, after hours of worrying about Jesse, and what I was going to with a bomb on a plane! I went outside the front door of another safe house Jesse and I spoke about. I took a deep breath of fresh Californian air, something I know I'll never breathe again. I went back inside and gathered together a quick breakfast to eat, another hour passed and I had eaten barely anything. I was sick to my stomach with worry, and what was the point in eating if I was going to die in a few hours time. Unless… I could tell someone about the plan, but what about Jesse? I can't just tell someone, Wolfgang will know and he'll keep his word, he'd kill Jesse. I can't let that happen.

It's time.

_Step One, Part A: Get on the bus._

I picked up the pack of paper and left the house, locking the door and walking down the road to the designated bus stop. I stood on the side of the road, feeling eyes on me, making me incredibly anxious. The bus pulled up and opened the doors. I hesitated before getting on, but stepped onto the bus, showing my ticket and sitting down on the seat chosen. Two others got on the bus after me, but no-one had been at the bus stop with me. They must be the ones following me.

As the bus journey progressed I tried my hardest to whisper to others on the bus that a bomb would go off today over California. But every time I tried a man walked up the bus looked at me through a mask, probably quite sternly, and walked back down the bus. It was as though he owned the bus!

_Step One, Part B: Say goodbye_

We pulled up outside my mum's house and I carefully got off the bus, my mum was at the window watching the bus pull up and she saw me get off the bus and disappeared from the window of her house. As I walked steadily down the path to the door, worried of her reaction as I haven't seen her in years, especially seeing as I up and left with little word or goodbyes. I looked up in disbelief at my mum at the door smiling at me with tears in her eyes. We both ran into each others arms and hugged tighter than ever. Our reasons similar, yet very different. We went inside, and explained myself to her. "I'm sorry I left mum, but I had no choice, I had to move with work and they insisted I left quietly and not to tell a soul about it, otherwise there were consequences. I had to mum. I only have 5 minutes before I have to go again"  
>"But you only just got here"<br>"I know mum, but I have no choice, you have to listen carefully to me. There's a bomb set to detonate later today…" I sat and watched my mums face look in disbelief at me. "I swear it's true"  
>"What can we do to stop it?"<br>"We can't mum. Leave California mum, please"  
>"Why can't we?"<br>"Because if I don't then they kill Jesse, they promised if I do that he'll be safe." We heard a knock at the front door and at the back door. We were clearly surrounded. "I have to go mum, I'm sorry." The doors were kicked down and the men came in and grabbed me in the hall and tried to drag me out the door. They carried me back to the bus and forced me to sit down in my seat and strapped me in tight.  
>"You didn't tell her anything did you?" The man in the mask asked in a voice I'd heard before. I shook my head "Gooood, wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious mother now would we?" I looked at the masked man with a dangerous look that told him to stay away from her. At the other end of my journey I got off the bus as instructed to by Wolfgang.<p>

_Step Two: Wait_

I walked up to the building I was in earlier and stopped outside the building looking up to it, taking a big, deep, worried breath and saw Wolfgang emerge at the window on the upper floor of the building. "Skye you're here! What a shame, I was looking forward to killing pretty boy here."

The man I saw earlier came out of the front door and he swaggered up to me and leant in close to me and whispered; "There's been a change of plan" He leant in closer "You're too precious to me to let you enter a suicide mission, there's so much we could learn from you, so we've pulled you off this."  
>"Fine, what about Jesse?"<br>"What about him?" The man chuckled "He's completing the mission, it's only fitting."  
>"What? I can't let you do this!"<br>"But this means you're free… and you can try someone so much better for you… Like me" He leant in even closer to try and kiss me and I stepped back so he couldn't.  
>"There is no one better than Jesse and I swear I won't let you do this."<br>"Good luck with that" He said under his breath, but so I could still hear him.  
>"I know where this bomb is and I'll stop it"<br>"Yes, what a shame… Still, I'm sure the search will be harder than you think. I turned to leave and walked to the car that I left at this school yesterday. I started the engine quickly and drove to East-Field Airport.


	4. Fly Away

I was crouched down beside my white car, while I washed its wheel arch from the pavement it was parked near. "SKYE!" I heard a voice echo loudly across the road. I stayed low behind my car as the voice got closer "SKYE, I know you're there!" I saw my chance to escape, the subway entrance was below, and so I quickly lifted the grate and jumped down onto the empty tracks. I ran down the tracks to the next station and ran out of it as fast as I could. I ran out on to the rooftops and looked around. That was when I saw the one who I feared to meet again, Wolfgang. After a few of my last encounters with him, it was the last thing I want today.

I saw him follow the path I took and I quickly sprouted the things I needed the most- my wings. I looked down at the other buildings and jumped and flew onto the building on the opposite side of the road. I went down the buildings stairs and around each room, I went out onto the street and found myself facing the station where I just emerged, Wolfgang was stood on the rooftop looking down at me. I ran from his gaze and flew to various buildings' roofs, just to get away from him.

I was getting tired and sat up on a rooftop out of the way for a few minutes; I looked at the time puffing exhaustedly, completely worn out. "SHIT" I said swiftly. I quickly got back up on my feet and looked around and saw where I needed to get to, a glass building on the next corner. So I flew up onto a higher rooftop and jumped down, soaring through the air to the building with windows for walls. I walked in to the building and when I saw Jesse I ran into his arms. Jesse was relieved to see that I was alright. I said "I don't have long; you have to listen very carefully". Jesse nodded and I continued "They're after me, and…"

"Who's after you?"

"SCIENCE" I said as I pointed out the window at Wolfgang who was trashing through other buildings looking for me. "They know that I've changed and they want whatever it is that's made it happen"

"Can't you give it to them?"

"I don't know what it is though, I only have a few choices though, get caught and have experiments on me or change back"

"Change back then"

"If I do, they'll kill me"

"We could go on the run and give you a makeover, they won't recognise you"

"They can smell me, which is how he is tracking me, he's following my scent. They'll be here any minute"

"What's going to happen?"

"Happened, I've already changed back"

"But they'll kill you"

"I know, but I need you to promise me something"

"Anything"

"You know they'll kill me right here, when they do, they will just leave me here for someone else to deal with. Promise you won't leave me when they go"

"I promise"

"I really love you"

"I really love you too"

The door of the building swung open, and Wolfgang took in a deep breath, smiled and looked directly into my eyes. "Come here" he said in a deep and booming voice that shook the room as he pointed at me. I began to walk towards him, as Jesse took my hand to hold me back. I turned to look at him.

"It'll be alright. I promise" I said as tears streamed down our cheeks. I turned back to face Wolfgang, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath as I turned. As I opened my eyes I looked directly at Wolfgang and stepped forward. "I've changed back" I spoke loudly to him "I'm completely human now"

"Liiies" He bellowed, he jumped up into the air and landed hard in front of me and knocked me over. "I don't believe you!"

"It's true, test me if you must" He drew one of his fine, long claws and cut the palm of my hand in one swoop. My hand turned crimson with my warm blood as it filled my hand and poured over the edge onto the shining tiled floor. He crouched over my body, straddling me so I could not move away and grabbed my hand, lapping my blood with his rough tongue, making me wince in pain as his tongue scratched the surface of my skin. He threw my hand back to the floor in disgust at my human blood.

"HUMAN" he shouted growling in anger he stood up quickly, swiftly taking his gun out of its holster tied around his waist. He aimed the gun directly at my heart as he stood over me. He looked directly in my eyes and said "THIS is what happens when you mess with us!" He pulled the trigger and I saw the shining bullet zip through the air and it hit me and my eyes closed as I died. He twirled his gun in style and put in back in its holster. He turned on his heels making his cloak sway as he did.

Jesse watched as he left and ran over to my side taking my hand, whispering to me "It's alright, he's gone now" Jesse stroked my hair and brushed it out of my pale face and stroked my cheek, crying softly. Not knowing what to do next. Jesse picked my body up and I stayed still as Jesse did and he carried me out into the street and took me up flights of stairs into the hotel bedroom we'd planned to stay at that night. As we got to the room he laid me on the soft double bed, with satin sheets and with rose petals that he'd laid out on the bed beforehand. Jesse lay beside me on the bed, and didn't leave my side. He began to drift off to sleep as by now it was very late.

I slowly woke up as Jesse had fallen sound asleep next me. I looked at his and kissed his forehead and gently woke him up. He opened his eyes and looked completely stunned at me and opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't say a word. He finally got his words together and whispered "how?" I looked at him and opened my long coat and lifted my shirt to reveal the bullet encased in my bullet-proof vest, I pulled out the bullet and inspected it quickly and put it on the table next to the bed, engraved on the bullet was 'Skye'. Jesse looked into my eyes and began crying with relief and we threw our arms around each other in a tight embrace "I thought I'd lost you"

"I promised you wouldn't ever lose me"


End file.
